Lost Hearts Episode 2 New Life
by HarukoGina
Summary: in this episode a new love is blossoming between Haruko and Katsuro... but what will happen when katsuro finds out about her 'moving'


Lost Hearts episode 2 - New Life

Cut to view of Harukos foster house.

Zoom in on her on the floor crying.

Haruko: I'm sorry! I'll go to bed!

She gets up to run upstairs but Daisuke grabs her around the waist.

Haruko: I need to go to bed Daisuke! Let me go please!

Daisuke: let me see your back!

He lays her down on the couch and undoes her zip so he can look at her back.

Haruko: let me go to bed please!

Daisuke: WAIT! To Goro and Chiyoko It isn't that bad! Maybe her friends won't be able to tell! And maybe she won't tell anyone! Her teacher didn't seem to know!

Goro: no she won't tell!

Chiyoko: let her go to bed!

Haruko gets up holding her dress and runs upstairs. When she gets into her room she takes her dress off and gets into her bed clothes.

She sits down on her bed looking at the door then she gets up and locks it.

She suddenly jumps as stone hits her window. She walks over to the window and opens it up.

Katsuro: hey! Are you ok?

Haruko: yeah! Why?

Katsuro: well you left in a rush after the fight between me and Yori!

Haruko: I didn't realize the time! Ms. Akemi was coming over and I forgot so I had to come home to help with dinner!

Katsuro: can I come in?

Haruko: umm … how?

Katsuro: through the door! How else?

Haruko: my foster parents won't let me have any friends in!

Katsuro: ok well … the window!

Haruko: how are you supposed to get up here?

Katsuro: I'll find a way!

As Haruko watches him climb up the opening song starts to play - I believe in my heart.

As he climbs in through the window the song finishes.

Haruko: oh my goodness!

Katsuro: what?

Haruko: this is the first time I have ever had a boy in my room!

Katsuro: Really?

Haruko: yeah! And have a friend over to my house … over here!

She faces the door as she hears Daisuke coming up the stairs. He knocks on the door.

She pushes Katsuro under her bed and hides him.

She opens the door.

Haruko: what's wrong Daisuke?

Daisuke: nothing I guess! Just go to sleep ok?

Haruko: yeah sure! Good night!

Daisuke: make sure you shut that window!

Haruko: ok then! Can I have my music on?

Daisuke: fine then! But don't complain about the T.V!

Haruko: ok then! Good night!

She waits for Daisuke to go downstairs until she turns her Cascada perfect day album on. Then she locks the door and lets Katsuro out.

He turns her music up and then grabs her and embraces her.

Haruko: what's wrong Katsuro?

Katsuro: I … I … I'm sorry!

Haruko: ok then! But why are you saying sorry?

He looks into her eyes and then goes in to kiss her.

Haruko: what are you doing?

Katsuro: huh? Oh sorry! I used to do this with Emi!

Haruko: why are you doing it to me then?

Katsuro: I don't know! I'm confused at the moment!

Haruko: please don't get upset!

He picks her CD case up and looks at the songs. He then turns it to 'could it be you'.

Haruko: I love this song!

She starts to sing to the song. Katsuro is facing away from her and then suddenly turns around but accidentally trips Haruko up and then lands on her but on the bed.

He looks into her eyes again and then kisses her. Haruko pushes him off of her.

Katsuro: what's wrong?

Haruko: I can't do this!

Katsuro: why?

Haruko: because I can't do it!

Katsuro: maybe I should go.

Haruko: I'll see you at school tomorrow! Don't tell anyone about that please!

Katsuro: ok then! It was by accident!

Haruko: bye Katsuro! See you at school tomorrow!

He climbs onto the window sill then slides off of the roof and runs home.

Haruko shuts her window and then turns her music off.

She goes to sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

She gets up and dressed at 5:30AM then gets changed and then leaves her house and runs over to the park and sees Katsuro coming down with Yori and Jiro.

Katsuro: hey. Haruko what's up?

Haruko: nothing. What's up with you?

Katsuro: I need to talk to you in private.

Haruko: what have I done?

Katsuro: nothing! I just need to talk to you.

Haruko: ok then!

They go down a back alley and Katsuro hugs her tightly but feels her cringe.

Katsuro: what's wrong now?

Haruko: huh? Oh nothing! I'm fine!

Katsuro: I think I love you!

Haruko: what? No! I'm going back to the playground!

He grabs her waist and kisses her deeply. She drops her bags then pushes him off of her.

Haruko: stop doing that!

She grabs her bags and runs to the school with Emi and Etsuko chasing her.

Katsuro comes out from the alley way and starts to walk in with Jiro and Yori.

Daiki starts to run up behind them.

Jiro: what did you say to her?

Katsuro: nothing that you need to know!

Jiro: oh! Ok then!

They arrive in the class room Harukos sitting down at the back with Emi and Etsuko. Katsuro, Yori and Jiro all take their seats while Daiki goes to check on Emi and Haruko.

Haruko: hi Daiki! How are you today?

Daiki: what did he say to you?

Haruko: nothing! I said that I would race him into school smiling I guess I won!

Emi: ok well come down here and sit with us ok? If you want you can sit next to Katsuro!

Haruko: I don't mind where I sit! I'll sit any where!

They get up and start to walk down to the desks. As they get to Katsuro Daiki grabs Harukos arm and pulls her back so she is line with Katsuros lap.

Daiki: any where?

Haruko: Yeah!

Daiki: ok then! What about there?

He pushes her onto Katsuros lap. As soon as she lands in his lap he puts his hand around her waist so that she can't get up.

Katsuro: oh hi Haruko! Can you like get off?

Haruko: it's a bit hard when you're holding my waist!

Katsuro: in fact stay there.

Haruko: what?

Katsuro: stay there!

Haruko: no I'll just get up!

She tries to get up but Katsuro still has a hold of her and won't let her go.

She then turns to him and whispers something in his ear.

Haruko: whispers. please let me go! I'll spend after school with you! At least until I have to go in!

Katsuro: deal!

He lets her get up.

She then sits next to him as Ms. Akemi comes in.

Emi: so Haruko … what are you doing after school today?

Haruko: umm … going home?

Emi: what about Katsuro?

Ms. Akemi: Haruko? Can I talk to you outside please?

She gets up and walks past Katsuro.

Katsuro: Haruko? Tell us what she says!

Haruko nods then goes outside.

Ms. Akemi follows her outside.

Ms. Akemi: Haruko? Why are you hanging around them?

Haruko: They are all my friends!

Ms. Akemi: no they aren't! They are just using you!

Haruko: No their not! They are my friends!

Ms. Akemi: I don't want to hear it Haruko! How can you trust them?

Haruko: well I was about to get beaten up when they got put into detention! That proves they are my friends! Katsuro stood in between me and the girl! And last night after you left he said …

Ms. Akemi: what did he say?

Haruko: nothing! It's nothing don't worry! I'm going to go back into the class now!

She goes towards the door but then sees Katsuro coming towards the door.

He gets to the door and goes behind Haruko hugging her like a friend.

Katsuro: what seems to be the problem here Miss?

Ms. Akemi: nothing! You go back into class now please Haruko. Katsuro stay out here please.

Haruko tries to go inside the classroom but Katsuro keeps a hold of her.

Katsuro: stay here!

Haruko: but I have to go into the class!

Katsuro: stay here!

Ms. Akemi: JUST LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU AND YOUR GANG ARE JUST USING HER! PLEASE LEAVE HER ALONE!

Katsuro: WHY WOULD WE USE HER?!?

Ms. Akemi: whenever I see her with you … you never include her! Why do you do it?!?

Haruko: stop fighting please!

Katsuro lets go of her and pushes her out of the way.

Katsuro: fine then Haruko if you want to go then go!

She starts to cry then runs into the classroom.

Emi: Haruko? What's wrong?

Haruko ignores her and grabs her bags then runs out of the class and looks at Katsuro then runs out of the school gate and runs away.

Katsuro: Ms. Akemi! Why did you do that?

Ms. Akemi: admit it Katsuro you are all only using her aren't you!

Katsuro: NO WE'RE FUCKING NOT! AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOU SHE HAS RUN AWAY!

He runs into the classroom and gets the others to get their bags then run out to the streets looking for Haruko.

Ms. Akemi looks at them all looking for Haruko then goes into her classroom.

Cut to view of Haruko down an alley way and crying.

Katsuro and Yori come around the corner and see her crying so they go next to her.

Katsuro: Haruko? Are you ok?

Haruko: I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me!

Yori: why would we hate you?

Haruko: I got you into trouble!

Yori: What is she talking about?

Katsuro: Ms. Akemi thinks we are using her!

Haruko: I'm sorry! Please just hit me and get it over with it!

Both: huh? What are you on about!?

Haruko: well I got you into trouble! Go ahead punish me!

Katsuro: why would we hurt you?

Haruko: what? … You're not going to punish me?

Yori: no way! By the way Haruko. What are you doing tonight?

Haruko: I'm going to go home and go to bed! Why?

Yori: I am having a party! Do you want to come?

Haruko: umm … I won't be able to.

Katsuro: why?

Haruko: foster parents! Their strict! And over - protective! Sorry!

Yori: why do they never let you go anywhere? Or let you have friends over?

Haruko: I don't know! They are just overly - protective of me I suppose!

She stops crying and starts to wipe her eyes. Katsuro reaches his hand out to her and she takes it. He picks her up and hugs her.

Katsuro: don't scare me like that!

Haruko: sorry!

Katsuro: please come back to the school with us!

Haruko: ok then! But I need to talk to you in private first!

Yori: I'll go then. See you back at school!

He goes back to the school. Katsuro is still hugging Haruko and then hugs her tightly.

Katsuro: do you know how much you scared me! I love you Haruko!

Haruko: look Katsuro I really don't want to hurt your feelings but I can't have a boyfriend! Do you know what?

Katsuro: what is it?

Haruko: Arata asked me out the night my parents died! I said no! I can't do it! I'm sorry!

Katsuro: fine but at least let me kiss you one more time! Then I won't do it anymore!

Haruko: I don't know! Well if you want to!

Katsuro puts both of his hands on either side of her face then pushes her up to the wall that is behind her and kisses her deeply.

Then Haruko tries to push him off of her but he puts his hands on her hands and holds them on the wall and keeps on kissing her.

Then Haruko tries to get her hands loose so that she can push him off but he won't let her hands go.

Then he moves away and still has a hold of her hands.

Haruko: please don't do that again.

Katsuro: oh come on you know you liked it!

Haruko: well kind of! But I honestly can't be in a relationship! Please just let me go!

He kisses her again but let's go of her hands.

Then Goro and Daisuke come around the corner. Goro grabs a hold of Katsuro and throws him away from Haruko making him bash into the wall and knocking him out.

Then Daisuke picks Haruko up and looks at her scared face.

Daisuke: who the fuck is that?

Haruko: Katsuro! He goes to my school!

Goro: WHY THE FUCK WAS HE KISSING YOU?!?

Haruko: he said that he loves me!

Daisuke: you can't talk to him ever again! Do understand me?

Haruko: but why? He is my friend!

Goro: HE IS ONLY LOOKING FOR ONE THING!!!!!

Haruko: what? I don't know! Please tell me!

Daisuke: he probably wants to rape you!

Haruko: I should go back to school!

Goro: NO! You're staying at home for the rest of the day!

Haruko: but my school!

Goro hits her.

Then she grabs her bags and runs out of the alley way and bumps into Emi as she begins to cry.

Emi: Haruko? What's wrong?

Haruko: I have to go home!

Emi: why?

Haruko: my foster parents have come to pick me up! I'll see you tomorrow!

She turns back to Goro and Daisuke. They have kicked Katsuro and are starting to walk towards Haruko.

Goro: come on Haruko!

He puts his hand on her shoulder and starts to bring her home. But then he turns back to Emi.

Goro: don't you dare go near my foster daughter again! Do you hear me?

Then they walk off with Daisuke close behind them.

They go back to the house.

Emi goes to Katsuro.

Cut to view of Haruko sitting on the sofa.

Goro: why was he kissing you?

Haruko: he said he loves me!

Daisuke: why didn't you push him off of you??

Haruko: I don't know! He had a hold of my ha---

Goro hits her around the face.

Daisuke: what do you mean you don't know!?!

Haruko: I couldn't! I'm sorry! Please don't hit me anymore!

Daisuke: well if I ever see that boy again then he is dead!

Haruko: why?

Daisuke: because you are my niece now!

Goro: but don't get used to this! Now go upstairs and stay there!

Haruko: can I practice my singing?

Goro: you can't sing!

Haruko: you haven't heard me!

Daisuke: I've heard you! You really are good!

Haruko: really?

Daisuke: yeah!

Goro: well do whatever!

Haruko: thank you!

She runs upstairs and turns her music on and shuts the door then starts to practice her singing. Goro comes to the door and listens to her sing.

Then he comes into her room. Haruko pauses her music.

Haruko: shall I turn it down?

Goro: no! You're brilliant!

He then goes downstairs. Haruko locks her door. Then she turns her music on and calls Arata.

Arata: hello?

Haruko: Arata! Hello! Are you still coming over?

Arata: yeah I am actually coming over today! I'm at the airport! I just got off of my plane! My trip wasn't as long as I thought! I'll be down at your school in about 1 hour maybe less!

Haruko: ok then I'll meet you there!

Arata: what do you mean there?

Haruko: sorry I mean here! See you in a minute! Love you bye!

Arata: love you!

He puts the phone down and then Haruko turns her music off and runs downstairs.

Haruko: Goro? Can I go back to school please?

Goro: why?

Haruko: because Arata is going to be there in about 1 hour! And he is going to be in all of my classes!

Goro: ok but don't tell him about anything!

Haruko: smiling ok then! Can I bring him back here after school?

Goro: ok then!

Haruko gets her bag and her coat then gets her shoes on. She goes to the door and opens it.

Haruko: Thank you dad!

She then runs towards the school after shutting the door.

When she gets there Ms. Akemi and the rest of the class are all at the gate about to go down to her house. She gets to the gate.

Ms. Akemi: Haruko! We thought that you were at home!

Haruko: I was! My foster parents came down and picked me up! I didn't call them though! Plus Arata is on his way here!

Emi: well we don't care! You should just get into school!

Haruko: Emi! I am sorry about what my foster dad said! He is _really_ overly - protective of me! Please don't hate me!

She comes in through the gate and hugs Emi.

Emi: ok ok! But I think that you need to see Katsuro!

Haruko runs into the school and finds Katsuro in the medical room and unconscious and bleeding heavily.

Haruko: KATSURO! Oh my goodness! Is he alright?

Katsuro starts to wake up.

Katsuro: Haruko? Is that you?

Haruko: yes! What's wrong? What can I do?

Katsuro: kiss me.

Haruko: I can't!

Katsuro: please!

Haruko looks at the door and sees Emi and Natsumi looking at her.

Haruko: I can't!

Katsuro: then I'll kiss you!

Haruko: no! Fine then I'll kiss you!

Emi: Haruko! You can't kiss him!

Haruko turns towards Emi and Natsumi.

Haruko: if I don't kiss him then he'll kiss me!

Emi: do you want to kiss him?

Haruko: no!

Emi: then don't kiss him!

Haruko: ok!

She turns back to Katsuro who is sitting up and is ready to get her by surprise.

Ms. Akemi: there's a taxi outside!

Haruko: Arata!

She stands up and runs towards the gate. Katsuro lies back down.

Cut to view of Arata getting out of the taxi.

He gets out of the taxi and sees Haruko.

He pays the fee then goes up to Haruko with his bags.

Arata: Haruko!

Haruko: Arata! I've missed you!

He comes in through the gate and hugs Haruko.

Arata: I've missed you too! So where are your friends?

Haruko: they are all here! This is Emi, Daiki, Natsumi, Yori, Jiro, Etsuko, Tamiko, Saburo, Chiyo and Hiraku!

Arata: hi! Where's Katsuro?

Haruko: follow me!

She takes him to the medical room where Katsuro is.

Arata: man! What happened?

Haruko: I don't know!

Arata: well where was he found?

Haruko: well I need to tell you what happened in private!

Everyone else leaves the room.

Arata: what happened?

Katsuro sits up and grabs Harukos arm.

Katsuro: Haruko!

Haruko: hold on Arata! What's wrong Katsuro?

Katsuro: you can't tell him!

Haruko: we can trust him! Ok?

Katsuro: fine!

Arata: what's going on?

Haruko: yesterday Katsuro sneaked up to my room and told me that he loves me and then we slipped over and ended up kissing.

Arata: oh! So you two are going out now?

Haruko: no. you see today I got upset so I went down an alley way and everyone followed me but only Yori and Katsuro found me and asked me to go back to school and I said ok and that I needed to talk to Katsuro in private. And then Yori went back to school and I told Katsuro that I only like Katsuro as a friend and he said ok but could he kiss me one more time. So I said yes and then he pushed me to a wall and kissed me deeply then I tried to push him off of me but then he held my hands to the wall and then he moved his head away and said that I liked it and I said yes but I can't be in a relationship at the moment then he kissed me again and my foster dad and my foster uncle came down and saw us so my foster dad grabbed Katsuro off of me and threw him off of me and he went flying into a wall which knocked him out! Then they started asking me who he was and I told them. Then they said that I should go home so I got my bags and started to walk towards my house.

Arata: well are is your foster family nice?

Haruko: yeah! They said that you can come over after school!

Katsuro: how comes they still won't let any of us come over?

Haruko: I don't know! But I have a feeling that you will be able to come over in the near future!

Katsuro: ok then! Can I have a hug?

Haruko: umm … yeah sure!

She turns to face him and hugs him.

Arata: so. Katsuro? You and Haruko are still friends.

Katsuro: yeah! I have been looking after her for you!

Haruko stands up and trots over Arata and jumps into his arms.

Haruko: I am so happy that I can see you again! So tell me how is it in America?

Arata: well I can tell you now that it's no fun without you there with me! I'm sorry that I had to let you get fostered! But when I get enough money I am coming back here and taking you back to England and we will live there … I think that's what's best!

Haruko: you mean going back to England and leaving my friends here? I … I can't!

Arata: but why?

Haruko: because … I don't want to leave my friends here!

Arata: well we can come back and visit!

Haruko: ok then … well I should get back to class!

Haruko starts to walk back to her classroom but as she gets to the door Arata grabs her and hugs her from behind.

Arata: I'm coming! I am going to be with you in every class that you are in today! No! Until I go back to America and I am not leaving your side!!!

Haruko: Arata? You know what you told me the night before I came here and you went to America?

Arata: yeah why?

Haruko: did you really mean it?

Arata: of course I did!

Haruko: ok then … well you can let go of me now.

Arata lets go of her and she pretends to walk over to the door but then turns around and hugs him tightly then Yori and Etsuko come in to see them.

Yori: Haruko? We have to go back to our lesson.

Etsuko: come on! I know! I'll give you a piggy back ride there!

Haruko: ok then if you want to!

Etsuko turns around and lets Haruko jump on her back.

Haruko: Katsuro. I'll come and see you in minute! looks back and smiles at him get better soon ok?

They all start to go to their classroom Arata sits next to Haruko and when ever she gets stuck he helps her with her work.

**LATER THAT DAY - LUNCHTIME**

Haruko and Arata go to the medical room to find Katsuro sitting up on the bed.

Haruko: Katsuro? he turns to her and looks as though he was never even touched oh Katsuro!!!! I am so glad that you are ok!!!!!!

Katsuro: I'm going home …. I need to get an X-ray done of my ribs the nurse said that they might be broken!!!!

Haruko: no!!!!! Katsuro I'm sorry to have gotten you hurt!!!

Katsuro: don't blame yourself! Ok? he hugs her and as he does his pain goes away. when I hug you I feel no pain! Why is that?

Haruko: it's probably your mind playing tricks on you! I am sorry though! Please forgive me!!!

Katsuro: don't blame yourself! Honestly!!! It's not your fault!

Haruko: ok then!

Arata: we'll go visit you after school. How does that sound? Haruko? Katsuro?

Katsuro: that would be great!

Haruko: yeah … but what about … in fact yeah! We'll visit you after school!

Arata: Haruko? What were you going to say? You know you can tell me anything don't you? Come on tell us!

Haruko: I was just wondering about my foster parents! They might get worried!

Katsuro: well I might be back before school ends! Why don't you wait for me in the park?

Haruko: are you sure?

Arata: will it be safe at that time though?

Katsuro: it must be! Haruko you are out until about 6:30 aren't you?

Haruko: yeah but that's because I don't have a house key and my foster parents haven't given me any keys for the house yet!

Arata: ok then. he looks at Katsuro. Haruko? Can you leave me and Katsuro alone for a minute? I know go out to your other friends and I will be out in a minute ok?

Haruko: ok! I will see you later Katsuro.

She goes to hug Katsuro but sees him holding his ribs so she just kisses him on the cheek then goes out to the others.

Katsuro: so what you wanna talk about?

Arata: Haruko seems … different since I last saw her … has something been going on at home or at school with her or something?

Katsuro: nothing at school apart from this morning and she doesn't talk about her home life to anyone! So I'm guessing nothing is going on at home. She would tell me … I mean us!

Arata: how much?

Katsuro: how much what? Money do I have? None.

Arata: no! How much do you love Haruko?

Katsuro: I'd say on a scale of one to ten about nine! But please don't tell her!

Arata: don't worry I won't thing even more awkward between you both! Before she always used to talk about you. How nice you were to her and how she couldn't wait for me to meet you once on her phone she put it onto the video call … when I mentioned your name she would blush bright red! If you ask me … I think she likes you but she won't bring herself to say it.

Katsuro: no that will never happen!

Arata: what will never happen?

Katsuro: a girl like Haruko falling for a guy like me!

Cut to view to Emi, Etsuko, Natsumi, Jiro, Tamiko and Haruko.

Haruko: Tamiko? You don't like me do you?

Tamiko: damn! You figured me out!

Everyone looks at Haruko and Tamiko.

Haruko: it was kinda obvious because you never really spoke to me and whenever you needed to go somewhere you never asked me to go with you! So I am just wondering why you don't like me?

Tamiko: because you are trying to take them away from me!

Haruko: is this what everyone thinks?

Tamiko: just the rest of the group apart from Emi, Etsuko and Daiki!

Haruko: well if I am really that much trouble then I will just leave the group!

As she turns to leave Jiro steps forward and grabs her arm.

Jiro: don't go! Look that might be what you think but it isn't true ok? Look Tamiko doesn't like you but I want to get to know you better!

Haruko: huh? What do you mean get to know me better?

He hugs her tightly around the waist as Katsuro and Arata come out behind them. They ran over to Jiro and push him off of Haruko.

Arata: what do you think you are doing with Haruko like that?

Katsuro: come on Haruko lets get so …. ARGH!!!!

He fell to the floor and held his stomach hard where Daisuke and Goro had kicked him.

Haruko: KATSURO! ARE YOU OK?

She hugged him hard and helped him up.

Arata: Haruko, Katsuro! Come with me to the classroom we can eat our lunch in there ok?

Katsuro grabs Harukos arm then drags her into the classroom.

Arata: me and Katsuro just need to have a quick word with Haruko. We shall be right back.

He runs in after the other two.

He shuts the classroom door and turns to the others. Haruko runs over to Arata and hugs him.

Haruko: you are really here!

Arata: yes Haruko. So me and Katsuro need to ask you something serious

Haruko: ok then! Go ahead ask away!

The two boys looked at her smiling face it brought joy and happiness to their hearts to know that she is happy.

Arata: have you been thinking about ever getting into a relationship?

Haruko: huh? No not really why?

Katsuro: remember what I told you this morning?

Haruko: Ohh … yeah I remember.

Katsuro: I just thought I would tell you that my feelings for you will never change!

He hugs her around the waist quickly and tightly. She has her hands on his chest then grips on to his shirt and a tear slowly runs down her face.

Arata notices the tear going down her face and panics.

Arata: Haruko? Are you ok?

Haruko: huh? Umm she quickly wipes the tear away. Yeah I am ok Arata.

Katsuro: are you sure you are ok?he whispers in her ear.

Haruko grips onto his shirt again and more tears roll down her face but this time she buries her face into the safety of Katsuros chest.

Katsuro: Haruko. Stop crying! Please! When you cry … for some reason … so do I!

He said with tears rolling down his face.

She looked up at him and wiped away his tears.

Haruko: please don't cry because of me! I want you to be happy! I want all of my friends to be happy!

Katsuro: can we ever be more then friends?

He looks away to look at Arata with tears still slowly running down his face.

Arata puts his hand on Harukos back. She let go of Katsuros chest when he lets go of her waist and looks at Katsuros face to see the tears still going down his face which, for some reason, makes her fall to the floor crying and her heart throb hard.

Katsuro: HARUKO!! he goes down to his knees next to her Haruko? Are you ok?

Haruko: my … heart … it … it …

She faints and falls to the floor.

Arata and Katsuro: HARUKO!!!!!!!!!! HARUKO! WAKE UP!

Ms. Akemi comes into the classroom with Ms. Ayano and sees the two boys bending over Haruko crying.

Ms. Akemi: Haruko! Katsuro? What happened?

Arata: she fell to the floor and started to say something about her heart then she just fell to the floor and fainted. We should get her to the nurse!

Katsuro picks Haruko up and runs down to the nurses' office with her in his arms and Arata, Ms. Akemi, Ms. Ayano and all of his gang following them.

Katsuro lays Haruko on the bed and turns to the nurse.

Katsuro: help her!

Nurse: what happened to her?

Katsuro: she fainted after trying to tell us something about her heart!

Nurse: puts her hand on Harukos heart. We need to get her to a hospital right away!

Arata: WHAT!?!

Katsuro: Haruko! he starts to have tears swelling in his eyes and walks away from Haruko and out to the playground to call an ambulance.

_**5 MINUTES LATER**_

The ambulance arrives and takes Haruko and Arata to the hospital.

She has oxygen pumping through the mask that is on her mouth and just as they arrive to the hospital she opens her eyes slowly.

Arata: HARUKO! Are you ok?

Haruko: where am I?

Arata: you're at hospital. You fainted and your heart … it was going dangerously slow … you are going to be in overnight … your foster parents are here too.

Haruko: ok … I'm sorry! I shouldn't have gotten myself hurt like this!… OW!!!!

Arata: WHAT'S WRONG!?!?! ARE YOU OK? IS IT YOUR HEART? SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!!! HARUKO!

Nurse: don't worry she will be fine!

Haruko: am I going to die?

---Silence---

Arata: HEY! SHE ASKED YOU A QUESTION! WILL SHE BE OK?

Nurse: we are unsure at this precise moment in time but there is a possibility that she might die! I am soooo sorry!

Arata: NO! YOU'RE … YOU'RE LIEING! Haruko! Give me your hand you are gonna be fine! You are gonna be fine ok!

Haruko: I am a fighter! Your not going to loose me that easily either! We will stay together I promise I will not go!

All of a sudden Arata is thrown out of the way by Goro, Chiyoko and Daisuke.

Goro starts to cry and wraps his arms around Haruko while Chiyoko cries into Daisukes shirt.

Goro: please tell me this isn't happening! Haruko? Are you ok?

Haruko: I will be! I will not give up! I will not die! I promise everyone! Especially Yuu and my parents!

Chiyoko: may we have a moment with Haruko please?

Arata: I am not leaving her!

Haruko: Arata. Don't worry just for a moment!

Arata: fine but please do call me back in when you have done your moment with Haruko.

Haruko: ok then bye Arata!

He leaves leaving Haruko with her foster family.

Chiyoko: Haruko? Are you ok?

Daisuke: what happened?

Haruko: well my heart started to hurt so I fell to the floor then I fainted…I can't remember anything after that! I'm sorry!tears rolling down her face.

Goro: well just get better soon! ok?

Haruko: I will! I promise!

Daisuke: well we have to get back to work now so we will see you later ok?

Haruko: sure! Can you let Arata come back in though please?

All: yeah sure!

They all leave then 5 minutes later Arata comes back in.

Arata: I am going to stay here with you . . . all day!

Haruko: oh! No! you don't have to!

Arata: I have no where else to go! And besides the only reason I was at your school is because that's where you were!

Haruko: Awwww! Arata!

She gives him a hug.

Then all of a sudden her body flops back onto the bed.

Arata: Haruko? Have you fallen asleep?

Then an alarm starts to sound and all of the nurses come running into to her room and take Arata outside while they start to examine Haruko.

_**20 MINUTES LATER**_

The main nurse comes out to see Arata standing at the window of the room to see Haruko being put onto a life support machine.

Arata: what's going on? Why is she being put on the life machine?

Nurse: she has just had a big heart attack so we need to put her on the machine. I'm sorry.

Arata: can I see her?

Nurse: yes of course! Come right in.

Arata: is she going to die?

Nurse: at this current point in time she is dieing.

Arata: Haruko … she can't die though she is too strong to die!

_**3:30PM**_

Katsuro comes in through the door of the hospital to see Arata sitting down in the waiting room at the main entrance. Katsuro sees a tear go down his face and splash onto his lap.

Katsuro: Arata? What's wrong man? Come on tell me!

Arata: I can't tell you. She doesn't even know!

Katsuro: know what? Why aren't you in there with her?

Arata: because she is getting another test done.

The nurse comes out of Harukos room.

Nurse: Arata. It is officially concluded that she is.

Katsuro: she is what? Arata! Tell me!

---Silence---

Arata: she's dieing.

Katsuro: what? No! You're lying! It isn't true!

He runs in to Harukos room to see her hooked up to a life machine.

Katsuro: Haruko…are you awake?

Haruko: Katsuro? Is that you?

Katsuro: Haruko! Are you ok? What happened?

Haruko: I don't know I have been asleep for a while! Why am I hooked up to a life machine?

Katsuro: I don't think you want to know!

Haruko: please tell me Katsuro! … Am I going to die?

---Silence---

Suddenly Haruko screams because of the pains in her chest.

Katsuro: HARUKO! ARE YOU OK?!?!?!?!

Haruko: I … feel … so … cold … Katsuro?

Katsuro: yes? What is it?

Tears are rolling down his face faster and faster as he sees Haruko going white.

Haruko: good … bye.

She shuts her eyes slowly as her machine does a long beep showing that she is … dead.

He runs to the side of her bed and starts to cry onto her face then he feels the side of her face with his hand and feels her getting colder and colder.

He grabs a hold of her hand and starts to cry onto her hand as he lays his head down onto the bed.

Arata comes in behind him in a rush to see Katsuro crying over Harukos body then just drops to the floor in pain of her death.

The nurse comes in then tries to bring her back to life but fails then goes out of the room crying.

Then as Katsuro is crying over her body she begins to move her fingers having them slowly curl into a fist then back out again. Then she starts to breathe very slowly but faintly. Then her eyes begin to flicker open innocently. Arata looks up to see Harukos eyes opening.

Arata: HARUKO!

Katsuro looks up to see Haruko smiling up at him.

Katsuro: oh thank god!!! Are you ok?

Haruko: yes. But I am more worried about you! I could hear you crying but I couldn't get to you! I was going into the light when I saw my mother! She said that I am too young and strong to die and that I can't leave you all just yet. So I came back for you all.

He hugs her tightly as the nurse, Ms. Akemi, Ms. Ayano and all of her friends come into the room crying. She hugs him back crying with him.

Ms. Ayano: Haruko. Thank god you are ok!

They all run over to her but let Arata and Katsuro stand next to her.

She makes room on the bed for Katsuro to sit down next to her.

Katsuro: oh thank god! Oh thank god!

He hugs her again then looks over at Yori who is looking at Katsuro in disgust.

Katsuro: Yori we need to talk outside now.

Haruko is gripping onto the back of Katsuros top.

Haruko: please don't go! Don't get into another fight! Please don't!

Katsuro: I want to make peace Haruko. I promise we will not fight!

Haruko: ok then! But hurry back! Ok?

Katsuro: sure thing! Come on Yori!

They go outside into the corridor.

Katsuro: look man! I'm sorry! Ok? Let's just be friends again? Ok?

Yori: sure thing man!

They hug then go back in.

Katsuro sits next to Haruko and holds her chin gently then looks into her eyes.

Katsuro: Haruko? Can I ask you something?

Haruko: yes of course!

He kisses her gently and passionately.

Katsuro: will you be my girlfriend?

She sits looking at him in shock with everyone around them waiting for an answer from Haruko.

Haruko: … … … … umm … … … Katsuro … … … she hugs him around the neck. I can't I am really sorry!

Katsuro: what? Why? Have I done something wrong?

Haruko: no of course not! I just need to concentrate on my grades at the moment … I promised my mother that I wouldn't have a boyfriend until I was sixteen or maybe even seventeen! I am really sorry!

Katsuro: no. It's … ok … I better get home! Bye!

Haruko: do you really have to? AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

She puts her hands to her chest then flops down to the pillow clutching he chest and going cold again.

Nurse: we may need to operate if this keeps happening!

Her heart rate on her life machine goes off.

Nurse: whispers she's dead.

Katsuro: well at least now she can be with her family!

He gets off of her bed then starts to walk out with tears of anger rushing down his cheeks.

Emi: HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH? SHE IS DEAD! WHY DON'T YOU STAY AND PAY YOUR RESPECTS! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER!

Katsuro: DO YOU NOT THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT SHE IS DEAD? OF COURSE I LOVED HER! I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HER APPART FROM STAND HERE LOOKING AT HER DEAD BODY! I CAN'T DO THAT!

Arata: look if she is dead I'm sure she wouldn't want you two to be fighting! She would want us all to go about our normal lives as if nothing has changed! Do you not think that is what she would have wanted?

Katsuro: I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! SHE IS DEAD SO I AM GONNA FORGET THAT SHE EVEN LIVED!

The nurse looks up at Harukos life machine to see her breathing patterns are normal.

Nurse: the machine must be broken. Arata. You are going to have to turn off her life machine. Unless you want me to.

Arata: but what if this is the same as last time? What if we turn it off and she really is dead and lost forever! I am sorry but I can't do that!

Katsuro: whispers Haruko. Please just wake up! At least let me say good bye! Don't leave me!

Emi: what are you blabbering on about over there?

Katsuro: I can't let her go! And if she won't come back to me then … then … I AM GOING TO HER!

Emi: WHAT?!?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! WHAT ABOUT YOUR FAMILY? YOUR FRIENDS?

Katsuro: I don't care about them anymore! I just NEED Haruko in my arms alive and breathing!

Arata: crying uncontrollably HARUKO! WAKE UP! PLEASE JUST WAKE UP! WE NEED YOU! PLEASE JUST COME BACK TO US!

Her heart starts to go again as she starts to open her eyes innocently again.

Haruko: did someone call?

Everyone: HARUKO! ARE YOU OK? DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!

Haruko: I am sorry. I'll try not to! I was in the light that time! I am not going! I promise you all that that was the last time!

Arata and Emi exchange worried looks then look at the nurse.

Arata: can you do more tests to see what's wrong? Please?!?

Nurse: yes! Of course! But I will need to get everyone out of the room.

Everyone leaves the room and the nurse gets her team into Harukos room.

_**20 MINUTES LATER**_

The nurse comes out with a big smile on her face.

Nurse: great news! She will not die again … but she has got cancer on one of her lungs so she is going to have to stay here for about two months … she also has lots of bruises all over her body which we will be investigating. But she is asleep now so if any of you want to stay then you are more than welcome to come and visit her whenever you want!

Everyone: CANCER! HOW DID SHE GET CANCER?!?

Nurse: we do not know because by the looks of things she is able to keep herself in good condition!

Katsuro: cancer? I am not going to loose her to cancer! Have you confirmed that it is cancer?

Nurse: yes we have but it isn't big so if we put her on kimo now then she should be back at school in about a couple weeks or one month!

Katsuro and Arata go into her room and shut the door behind them.

They sit down by her bed and hold her hands.

Fade to black.

_**2 WEEKS LATER**_

Cut to view of Harukos new school. The school gates are locked and all the students are in their classes awaiting news on one of their school mates … Haruko.

beep-beep - tanoy sound.

Ms. Ayano: hello there students. I understand that you have all been informed about the unfortunate event that has happened to your classmate or schoolmate a couple of weeks ago. I also understand that you were all hoping that she was going to be coming back to school today but … unfortunately her treatment has not been complete yet. We are being updated on her condition daily by her dear old friend Arata who you will see hanging around with her friends Emi, Daiki, Katsuro and the others. I can assure you all that she is doing fine in hospital and I s hoping that maybe she can have a visit from her friends at lunchtime and the last lesson of today if that is ok with their teachers. Please report back to me about it at break time. But for now let us have a minute of silence and hope that Haruko will get better soon. bell sounds one minute silence bell sounds again thank you again now get on with your classes.

beep-beep - tanoy sound.

Katsuro: so Haruko wants us to visit her for lunch and the last lesson of today? In hospital. I guess in her condition she still isn't allowed or able to leave the hospital to visit us at school. Poor thing! They better be looking after her in there!

Emi: I'm sure they are! Now stop worrying about her so much! Jesus Christ!

beep-beep - tanoy sound.

Ms. Ayano: all students report out to the playground immediately we have a very special guest coming to visit us.

All of the students stand up then look out of the window to the playground to see no one there.

Katsuro: man! I bet it is her old man again or something!

Emi: yeah! Well let's just get going before we get into trouble with bird for brains!

They all set out for the playground and when they get there Ms. Ayano asks Harukos friends to come to the front with her.

So they do and then a car comes in through the school gates and stops just in front of them all Ms. Ayano opens the car door and Haruko steps out from the car.

Haruko: hi guys. Did you miss me?

Katsuro: HARUKO? Is that really you?

Haruko: yeah. I am lucky to be out here. I just finished my 12th kimo! So I just have two more to go and then I should be back here at school! I'm just wondering … why is everyone out on the playground?

Emi: they are all here for you Haruko! Everyone knows about you! They have even made a website dedicated to you! But apparently some of them are going to be visiting you after school today!

Haruko: really? cough-cough that's sweet of them!

Katsuro hugs Haruko. He gives her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Katsuro: so are you feeling any better?

Haruko: yeah kinda! But unfortunately I have been coughing up blood. The nurse says it's just a sign of the kimo though! So I should be back here in two weeks! Can you all wait that long?

Arata: am I coming back with you to the hospital after this? Then I can come back and get the others!

Haruko: yes of course! I can't wait to see you all again! It is almost over! It's almost over!

Nurse: well we should be getting back to the hospital now! Your next kimo is in three days time Haruko.

Random student#1: WAIT! HARUKO! WAIT! he runs to the front with a bunch of roses I was going to give these to you when I came down to see you at the hospital today but seeing as you are here now take them and get better soon ok! We ALL miss you!

Haruko: I promise that I will be back here before you know it! I promise!

Kasumi: WAIT! Haruko? I am so sorry for pushing you over on the first day of school I know it was wrong of me but you were in my way and I was in a rush.

Haruko: it's ok! Well I have to go now. BYE EVERYONE! Bye Katsuro! See you later!

She gets into the car and drives off.

All students: BYE HARUKO! SEE YOU LATER IN HOSPITAL!turn to Katsumi BOO HISS! YOU BITCH! NO ONE LIKES YOU ANYWAY!

Daiki: shall we get her?

Katsuro: OI! KASUMI! COME HERE!

Emi: let's have a fight! Then you will pay for what you did to Haruko!

Kasumi: I am going into the school now!

Everyone blocks the way as she turns around.

Tamiko: what's wrong? Are you chicken?

Kasumi: what did you say?

Tamiko: well prove that you aren't chicken fight me! Come on little chicken!

Kasumi: well bring it on then!

She turns around and pulls up her sleeves up showing she is ready to fight.

Tamiko punches in the face to make her eye swell. Then she kicks her and makes her go flying.

Tamiko: man you're right you're not a chicken you're a wimp! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

The whole school returns to their classes.

_**BREAKTIME**_

Emi: man I wish that Haruko was here! God it feels so much different!

Tamiko: she can stay in there for all I care!

Natsumi: yeah! It's back to how it used to be so let's just keep it that way!

Katsuro: Natsumi! Tamiko! Why don't you like Haruko?

Natsumi: she is taking you lot away from us!

Tamiko: and besides she ain't cool guys! She is a reject!

Katsuro: DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!

Tamiko: what are you gonna do about it?

Katsuro grabs a hold of Hiraku and punches him in the stomach then shoves him to the floor.

Katsuro: that's what I am gonna do!

Tamiko: HIRAKU! Katsuro you are gonna pay for that!

Katsuro: oh yeah and what are you gonna do?

Tamiko: when you least expect it expect it!

Katsuro: oh whatever! Wait! What do you mean? You had better not do ANYTHING to hurt Haruko!

Emi: look you two! Quit it ok? Don't you all remember when we almost lost her?!? If she were dead now she wouldn't want you two to be fighting! So stop it ok?

Katsuro: fine but I swear I will kill her if she does anything to Haruko! She has been through to much!

Daiki: well we are ALL going to see her from lunch till whenever our parents want us home ok?

Tamiko: well Katsuro! As long as you expect the unexpected then that is fine with me! I am going to make your heart ache so much that you will wish you were dead!

Katsuro grabs his bags and a special bagpresent type bag then storms inside.

Yori follows him in as the bell for class sounds.

Emi: man! I don't want to go to maths and science! Someone bunk with me!

Natsumi: sure why not! I weren't planning on going to maths but I am coming back for science!

Jiro: is your maths teacher flirting with you again?

Natsumi: yeah! Well anyway! Let's go Emi!

Daiki: are you going back to yours babe?

Emi: yeah and my dad is out! Why?

Daiki: I'm coming to!

Jiro: well then so am I!

Tamiko and the others go inside as Emi, Daiki, Natsumi and Jiro walk out of the open gates.

They run to Emis' house and Daiki and Natsumi go into the living room and wait for Emi who is in the kitchen and Jiro who is in the bathroom.

Daiki puts an arm around Natsumi and kisses her neck.

Natsumi: get off! What do you think you are doing?!?

Daiki: oh come on you know you can't resist me!

He lays Natsumi down then climbs on top of her.

Natsumi: JIRO! HELP ME! EMI! SOMEONE! HHHEEELLLPPP!!!

Jiro comes rushing in through the door to see what is going on.

He punches Daiki in the back of the head and grabs Natsumi from under him and they run out of the house together.

They run down an alleyway and start to pant heavily because they ran closer much closer to their school. They're panting heavily and trying to keep themselves up by the wall.

Natsumi: pant-pant oh my god!

Jiro: pant-pant are you ok?

Natsumi: thanks to you I am! Thanks!

She hugs him tightly around the neck in a friendly way. But then Jiro hugs her tightly around the waist and digs his face into the nape of her neck and begins to cry.

Natsumi: Jiro? Are you ok? Jiro! Come on tell me!

Jiro: I can't believe that he did that to you! Are you ok?

Natsumi: yeah I'm fine! Thanks to you saving me!

Jiro: but I still should have been in there because then it wouldn't have happened!

Natsumi: is that why you are crying? Oh come on Jiro! Don't worry ok!? I'm fine!

Jiro: ok then well let's go to mine my mum is out and my sister won't tell on us.

Natsumi: ok then!

They walk off.

_**LUNCHTIME**_

All of Harukos friends have finished their lunch and have been picked up by 2 cars and are being taken down to the hospital were Haruko is. But as they are in the car Katsuro and Yori are gripping onto something in their pockets.

When they get there Katsuro runs in followed by Arata and Yori.

Haruko: hello guys! Are you ok?

Katsuro: ARE YOU OK? HOW DO YOU FEEL?!?!?!?!

Haruko: I'm just a bit tired that's all and yourself?

Katsuro: WHO CARES ABOUT ME? I'M MORE CONCERNED ABOUT YOU!

Haruko: huh?

He hugs her tightly.

Haruko: whispers Katsuro……the pain is getting worse for me day by day! What shall I do?

Katsuro: whispers I don't know! I will get you some pain killers ok.

Haruko: no don't worry! I have already had my pain killers today!

He lets her go then sits down next to her, holding her hand.

Everyone comes in.

Emi: you know what Haruko? You better be getting better because if you ain't then I am gonna find a way to get in here with you because it ain't the same at school without you there!

Haruko: well I only have a few more kimo therapy to go through then I will be back at school.

Nurse: o.c I wouldn't be so sure about that!

Haruko: huh? Oh! Hi nurse!

Nurse: I need to take some of your blood again Haruko I'm sorry!

Haruko: it's fine! Don't worry about it!

Nurse: but it is the fourth time today! I feel bad!

Haruko: don't worry! You are doing it to help me so it is fine! Ok?

Nurse: smiles at her well you are a strong trooper now aren't you!?!

Haruko: you bet!

The nurse takes some of Harukos blood. Then kisses her on the head and gives her a lolly pop.

Nurse: now you be a good girl! Ok?

Haruko: you know I will!

Nurse: well I will bring you your food in about ten minutes ok?

Haruko: yep! Take your time with it!

The nurse leaves the room.

Katsuro: FOUR TIMES!!!! THEY HAVE DRAINED YOUR BLOOD FOUR TIMES?!?!?!

Haruko: yep. But it is to help me! They keep on doing tests to make sure that I am defiantly getting better! They do it for my safety!

Katsuro: I bought these for you today!

He takes out a little heart shaped box from his pocket and a card from his bag.

He gives them to Haruko.

Haruko: KATSURO! Why are you wasting your money on me!?!

Katsuro: I just want you to get better soon ok?

Haruko: I am getting better! I promise!

Katsuro: ok then! Well open the presents then!

Haruko: oh! Ok then.

She opens the card … it is a get well soon card with a picture of her on the front.

She reads it: dear my dearest Haruko, I really do hope you get better soon! It isn't the same at school without you there! I just …… I just want you to get better I …. I really miss you! Love you lots Katsuro xxxxxxxxxx

Haruko: awwwwww! Katsuro!

She hugs him tightly. Then opens the heart shaped box which holds a diamond ring inside of it and engraved in the ring is I love you.

She puts the ring on her right hand on the middle finger.

Yori: I also bought you these Haruko!

He hands her a card and a box with a pink ribbon on it. She opens and reads the card dear Haruko, you are very close to me and I just thought I would say that school isn't the same without you there! When are you coming back? I really miss you Haruko and when you get out I need to talk to you! Missing you like crazy xx Yori

Haruko: thank you soooooooo much Yori!

Yori: open the box! Go on open it!

She opens the box and it has a heart-shaped locket in it, she took it out and opened it to see a picture of her parents and Yuu.

Haruko: where did you get these pictures?

Yori: Arata gave them to me.

Arata: we found your mothers old locket and put these pictures in it. It took us forever to find the correct pictures but these were your favorite pictures so we put them in for you…do you like it?

He looks carefully at her face and sees that her eyes are filling with water and she is starting to cry silently.

Arata: Haruko?

Yori: Haruko…I'm soooo sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!

Katsuro: Haruko? Yori! Look at what you done!

Haruko: I never thought I would see these pictures ever again…or this locket! Thank you! Thank you soooo much!

She starts to wipe away her tears quickly then hides under the covers on her bed.

Arata: Haruko. Darling! Come on come out of there!

He goes over to her and opens up her covers to reveal her crying heavily but silently.

Katsuro: HARUKO! ARE YOU OK!?!

He pushes past Arata and hugs Haruko.

Yori starts to have tears flowing down his face while seeing Haruko cry.

Yori: I didn't mean to make you cry! I just wanted to make you happy! Not sad!

He leaves the room whipping his tears away.

Haruko: I'm sorry! Please don't look at me Arata! Katsuro! All of you! Please!

Katsuro: whispers Haruko…

Haruko: please…

She goes underneath her covers again and all that her friends can hear is her crying to herself.

Emi: Haruko! Are you ok?

Haruko: muffled …yes…

Etsuko: I'll go check on Yori!

She leaves the room.

Natsumi: why am I even here for? I'm not even your friend!

Jiro: hey! Natsumi! Give her a break would you?

Natsumi: aarrrgghh!! I'm going home!

Jiro: Natsumi! Wait!

Natsumi leaves with Jiro chasing her.

Saburo: aarrrgghh!! We should check on them! Come on babe!

Chiyo: ok then! Bye Haruko!

They go after the others.

Daiki: Haruko! Come on come out of there! We won't laugh!

Tamiko: oh trust me…I will!

Hiraku: well I am going because this boring! You coming Tamiko?

Tamiko: are we going back to your place?

Hiraku: what do you think?

Tamiko: I'm soooo coming!

They leave the room.

Arata sits down next to her and starts to cry into his hands.

Katsuro has tears running down his face but makes no sounds.

Then Emi starts to cry into Daiki's chest.

Haruko comes out from under her covers to see them all crying…not for her but…with her.

She turned to Katsuro who had tears still running down his face. She looked down at his hands to see that he was clenching a fist.

She held his hand and looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly.

He held her hand but was really angry and held it tightly.

Haruko: please be happy! I hate it when you are upset or angry! I just hate it!

He loosens his grip and walks to her and hugs her closely so that they could feel each others bodies close to each other.

As he did this she felt a warm tingling feeling in her stomach.

Haruko: whispers I think I have butterflies in my stomach! Do you?

Katsuro: whispers maybe. But do you know what that means?

Haruko: what? What does it mean? Please tell me!

Katsuro: it means that you like me.

Haruko: well it is getting to the time that I should have my lunch…where is the nurse?

Nurse: here is your lunch…sorry I took so long.

She hands her lunch to her after she has stopped hugging Katsuro.

She begins to eat it when she gets a sharp pain in her chest.

Haruko: AARRGGHH!!

Katsuro: oh my god! Are you ok Haruko?

Haruko: yeah! It's just that I get chest pains when I eat.

Katsuro: well if you want then I can feed you!

Haruko: huh? Oh no no no no! That's ok!

Katsuro: ok then well do you want me to stay her with you?

Haruko: yes! I want you all to stay here…I get very lonely when none of you are here!

Emi: well I am just going to get a cookie or something.

Daiki: I will come with you.

They leave the room.

Arata: I'll be right back.

He leaves the room and shuts the door behind him.

Katsuro: well finish your food then come on!

She finishes her food then starts to doze off.

Katsuro: are you ok?

Haruko: huh? Oh yeah! I am just very tired that's all. No reason to worry about me.

She falls asleep in his arms (they were hugging close again).

_**FOUR HOURS LATER**_

She wakes up to see Katsuro sitting next to her and ten people from her school all sitting down chatting about how they think she is cool and how they all miss her.

Haruko: Katsuro?

Katsuro: oh you're awake!

Haruko: yeah sorry for falling asleep!

All the students crowd around her.

Student#1: are you feeling any better?

Haruko: yeah kinda. cough-cough

Student#2: I heard that there are some girls at our school trying to take your phone and that! Is it true?

Haruko: yeah it is! But don't worry I think that they will stop!

Girl#1: yeah don't worry we have all learnt our lesson! We just want you to get better soon!

Haruko: ok then! Thank you!

During that day the whole school came down to see if she was ok but all left at 7:30pm.

Katsuro: wow! You are a lot popular now!

Haruko: but they don't like me for me they just feel sorry for me because I have cancer!

Katsuro: well I don't think that is true! Look at all these roses and chocolates and all the other cool presents you have got!

Haruko: yeah! looks at her ring you didn't have to get me this to prove your love to me! I already know that you love me!

Katsuro: well I couldn't help it!

Haruko rubs her back and stomach and seems to be in pain.

Katsuro: let me see your back and stomach!

Haruko: huh? Oh I am just hungry and have back pains! Nothing to worry about!

He hugs her closely then kisses her deeply.

Katsuro: I am gonna go now ok?

Haruko: upset oh ok then…see you tomorrow?

Katsuro: ok then fuck this I am staying here tonight!

Haruko: huh?!? You can't! How are you gonna do that?

Katsuro: well I just stay in here and refuse to go home! My parents aren't there! They go away on business trips a lot! They are gone for 3 years!

Haruko: so you aren't going to see them for three years!?!

Katsuro: well 6 in total! They come back every year to check up on me but that is it really.

Haruko: Katsuro! Why didn't you tell me!?!

Katsuro: Because I don't tell anyone my personal life!

Haruko: well you are telling me now! That has to count for something!

Katsuro: smiles yeah! Well you are different to the others I can trust you! And you don't wanna be my friend just because I am popular!

Haruko: well I don't care about how you are rated on the popularity chart! I go for the personality! Besides when I first met you I didn't know that you were popular!

Katsuro: well thanks Haruko! I'll go let the nurse know I am going to stay here tonight.

Haruko: ok then!

Katsuro leaves the room then comes back in with a bed and places it next to Harukos.

Haruko: how comes you have that?

Nurse: so that he can sleep in here with you! He refuses to sleep anywhere else!

Katsuro: you bet! I am going to sleep here with you! You are my girl! Well my mate for now!

He laughs along with Haruko.

Haruko: cough-cough! What about school?

Katsuro: we get our half term starting from today! So it's fine! Look…I am going to stay here with you until you get better ok?

Haruko: but I don't want you to see me in pain! It is bad the pain that I go through!

Katsuro: hold on a sec! I'll be right back ok?

Haruko: ok then sure!

Katsuro leaves the room and goes to the nurse.

Katsuro: umm excuse me nurse? Could I get a bucket of warm water and a cloth please?

Nurse: why? Has Haruko cut herself?

Katsuro: no no no! she was crying earlier and now her eyes are stained from where she was crying! I just want to clean her face up for her!

Nurse: well just take this bucket fill it up with the water in the bathroom and then there is a cloth in there so you can take that ok?

Katsuro: yes thank you nurse! Just wondering…how much pain does she go through daily? Or with her kimo?

Nurse: she goes through at least 10 pains a day. And with the kimo…she is just so tired after that she doesn't feel how bad the pain is!

Katsuro: well as long as you are looking after her properly then that is all that I am worried about. I just want her well again! I miss her at school…everyone does but they don't understand how much my heart hurts when I can't see her! I just want her back at school and with that sweet natural smile that she always has instead of forcing it on her face! Anyway thanks for doing this for her.

He goes into the bathroom leaving the nurse looking into Harukos window and seeing her look at her locket and with tears going slowly down her face.

_**5 MINUTES LATER**_

Katsuro comes into Harukos room and sees that she is gone…he drops the bucket and cloth.

He runs out to the nurse.

Katsuro: NURSE! SHE'S GONE! WHERE DID SHE GO! HARUKO'S GONE!

Nurse: what?

They go into Harukos room then send out a search party all over the hospital. They then find Arata in the main reception.

Katsuro: Arata! Haruko has gone missing!

Arata: what?

They all go out to the street and find her sitting on the side walk crying.

Katsuro: HARUKO!

He runs over to her.

Haruko: Katsuro? What are you doing here?

Katsuro: you had me soooo worried! Never do that again!

He picks her up in his arms and runs down to her bed and lays her down.

Arata: Haruko! Why did you do that?!?

Haruko: I just wanted to get outside for a little while…I'm sorry for not telling you!

Nurse: you had us all worried!

The search party comes running in.

Man: we can't find her any where!

Nurse: it's fine! She is back in here now!

Man: oh thank god! Is she ok? Where did you find her?

Arata: she was outside on sitting side walking crying.

Haruko: I'm sorry for being a bother! I didn't mean to cause so much of a bother! Please forgive me?

Katsuro: hugs her and doesn't let go don't ever scare me like that again!

Haruko: I am really sorry! Really really sorry!

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

_**8:00AM**_

Haruko gets out of the car outside her school and walks towards the gates. She opens the gates and walks inside.

She stands outside her classroom then opens the door to see that her class is not there. Neither is her teacher.

She goes to Ms. Ayano's office. She opens the door.

Ms. Ayano: HARUKO! YOU'RE BACK!?!

Haruko: yes hello Ms. Ayano! I'm just wondering. Where is everyone?

Ms. Ayano: well I want you to shut your eyes and trust me ok?

Haruko: ok then!

She shuts her eyes and gets led to the hall.

Ms. Ayano opens her eyes and she looks around the room to see the whole school sitting down and throwing roses at her feet.

Haruko: ……Uhhh……what's going on here?

Ms. Ayano: we all missed you so one of the students has planned all of this for you! They are one of your friends! Look to see who it is.

She squints her eyes and finds her friends but notices that Katsuro isn't there. Then as she is looking for him, he comes out from behind her.

Katsuro: so can you guess who planned this for you?

Haruko: Katsuro? Was it you?

She turns to him and sees him in a suit and with a big bunch of roses and a blue summer dress.

Harukos eyes widen and she hugs him tightly.

The whole school stands up and cheers (apart from Natsumi, Kasumi and Tamiko).

Haruko looks up and into his eyes to see them sparkle.

Katsuro: serious tone in voice Haruko are you all totally clear of it now?

Haruko: well……yes I am! They said that I have to go back this time next month to have a check up though!

He hugs her tightly.

Haruko: but…there is some bad news.

The whole hall goes silent so they can hear the bad news.

Katsuro: what do you mean 'bad news'?

Haruko: well my family…wants me to move school.

Whole school: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Haruko: I'm so sorry Katsuro! I don't want to go but I have no choice. I am allowed to stay here for 1 more week then I am going…back to England.

Katsuro: but why? Why are they doing this?! I have only just got you back! They can't take you from me! Please tell me you are joking!

Haruko: I wish I could!

She stands before the whole school.

Tamiko: WELL WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO NOW? NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE! SO FUCK OFF!

Natsumi: EVERYTHING WAS A LOT BETTER WITHOUT YOU HERE!

Katsuro: NATSUMI! TAMIKO! WHY DON'T YOU SHUT YOUR TRAPS BEFORE I KNOCK YOU BOTH OUT!

Haruko: no Katsuro…they are right…I should just go. It was nice knowing you…goodbye…forever.

She goes towards the door.

All of a sudden one of the students starts the song all this time and the whole school stands up hoping that she will come back.

Katsuro goes off in the direction Haruko went off and grabbed her hand then pulled her back on the stage.

There is a karaoke set up on the stage.

She stands in front of the microphone and starts to sing the song. And whenever it was the chorus the school joined with her.

The song finishes.

She looks to Katsuro who has tears in his eyes.

The whole school sits down in their seats.

Katsuro: will you stay with me tonight?

Haruko: huh? Oh I can't Katsuro! I'm sorry!

He walks over to her and hugs her while taking her away from the microphone.

They go behind the curtain.

Katsuro looks into her sparkling eyes. He kisses her gently.

Katsuro: why can't you?

Haruko: because of my parents. They want me to stay at home with them…for not being there with them. I'm really sorry!

Katsuro: at least stay and sing with me.

Haruko: of course I will!

Katsuro: and put on the dress that I got you?

Haruko: yes I will…why do you spend so much money on me?

Katsuro kisses her deeply. The curtain goes up revealing them kissing.

School: OOOHHHH MMMYYY GGGOOODDD!!! Whoop-whoop! You get in their Katsuro man!

Haruko tries to pull away from him but he has a tight grip on her.

Katsuro: they are cheering for us. Look we need to get this party started! Here is your dress. Go get it on ok?

Haruko: ok then.

Emi: HARUKO!? Let me do your hair and make up pplleeaassee!?!?

Haruko: umm I'm not allowed to wear make up!

Emi: you can wash it off afterwards! Please! I have wanted to ever since you came to this school!

Haruko: umm ok then?

They go down to the girls' bathroom.

_**ONE HOUR LATER**_

Emi is standing at the door she opens the door to the top of the stairs in the hall.

Whole school: where is she?

Emi: you'll see in a minute.

The lights go down and Ms. Ayano comes out from the shut curtains.

Ms. Ayano: now I welcome to the stage Katsuro and Haruko!

She goes behind the curtains again and the lights remain off and the curtains remain shut.

Then the song at the beginning from Anastasia starts to play.

The curtains go up and show Haruko and Katsuro stand with mics attached to their ears (pop star ones).

They do the song then hug and look out to the school.

Haruko: look everyone…I love it here soo much! So I tell you what…I am going to try and stay here for another month!

Katsuro: and if she doesn't then you can say good bye to me too! And no we aren't going out!

Haruko: look all of you have been so nice to me! You have shown me friendship and kindness! I just wanted to sing this song for you all to show how much I love you all!

The song once upon a December starts to play.

Katsuro: well Haruko maybe we should get some people down here to sing with us! What do you think?

Haruko: Emi? Daiki? Chiyo? Saburo? Will you come down here and sing with us?

They all run down with new outfits on and mics the same as Katsuro and Harukos mics.

They sing we're all in this together and what time is it?

Haruko: well I am going to…to…to…

She faints into Katsuros arms.

Katsuro: nurse?

The nurse comes running down the stairs.

Nurse: oh she is just tired.

She gets some smelling salts under her nose and wakes her up.

Haruko: I'm going to take a break!

She laughs.

They all sit down and let some of the school perform for them all.

Haruko goes to the bathroom and gets her dancing dress on then goes onto the stage and performs her dance that she learnt back in England the song she performs to is called goodies.

When she is done she looks out to the crowd cheering her on. Katsuro comes up to the stage with her.

Katsuro: you can sing and dance!?!?! Why didn't you tell me?!?

Haruko: it never really came up!

She laughs then the bell for the end of the school day goes.

She looks at the door at the top of the stairs to see Goro and Chiyoko standing there.

Then all of a sudden Daisuke grabs her from behind and into his arms.

Haruko: Goro? Chiyoko? Daisuke? What are you doing here?

Goro: picking you up from school! Now come on we are leaving tonight!

Haruko: what? You said I could have one more week here!

School: Haruko? Who are they?

Haruko: don't worry! to Goro please Goro! Can't I have one more week? Please? Or at least a day!

Goro: fine then one more day but that is it!

Haruko: ok then…so are we going home now?

Goro: yes.

Katsuro: umm…Goro? I was just wondering…could Haruko maybe stay over my house tonight if she is leaving tomorrow? Please?

Goro: we will talk about it when we get home then Haruko can call you and let you know ok?

Katsuro: oh ok then.

Haruko leaves with her foster family while the rest of the school goes home but Katsuro and Yori clear up in the hall then go out to the park two hours later. When they get there they see Haruko crying on the floor with cuts and bruises all over her body.

Katsuro: HARUKO! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?!

Yori: are you ok Haruko?

Haruko: huh? Oh I am fine! Thank you really but I am fine! Now I have to get home.

Katsuro: oh no you don't! You tell me who did this to you and when!

Haruko: it is nothing! Look I have to get home.

He grabs a hold of her as she goes to run past him.

He sits down on the ground with her in between his legs.

Katsuro: Now what's going on?

Haruko: you're not going to let me go without telling you are you?

Katsuro: nope so tell!

Haruko: ever since I came here my foster parents have been beating me. Please don't tell anyone!

Katsuro: ok you are coming with me!

Haruko: well I cant because they will hunt me down and kill me! Anyway I need to go! I'm sorry!

She runs away from them but has her address drop out of her bag.

The two boys follow her and listen to her getting beaten for being 5 seconds late.

They knock on the door. Goro answers it.

Katsuro: hello Goro. I was just wondering could Haruko stay over my house tonight please?

Goro: fine but don't do anything with her ok boy?!?

Katsuro: yes sir! You have my word!

Haruko comes out fifteen minutes later with her stuff packer in her bags.

They start to walk towards Katsuros house but when they get out of site of Harukos house Katsuro grabs her and pushes her against the wall.

Katsuro: how long have they been beating you? Why do they do it? Have they given you a reason?

Haruko: I don't know why they do it. They haven't given me a reason and ever since I got here so about a month or two now! OW!

Katsuro: what's wrong?

Haruko: in pain it's nothing…it's just my back hurts.

Yori: let us see Haruko.

Haruko: no way! You'll be surprised at how bad it can get!

Katsuro: so let me guess…the first time you slept over Emi's house and they came over and took you the alleyway that was from them beating you. It was wasn't it?

Haruko: yeah it was.

Yori: so let us see your back now.

Katsuro takes her back off of the wall and turns her around and looks at her back to see scars and lots of bruises and cuts.

Yori: OH MY WORD!

Katsuro: Haruko. You are living with me from now on.

Haruko: no! They will kill us both then!

Katsuro: no they won't! They don't know where I live!

Haruko stands quietly as she hears familiar footsteps coming up behind them.

Daisuke: HARUKO! What do you think you are doing out here?

Haruko: oh well Goro said that I could stay over Katsuros house tonight!

Daisuke: well you are coming with me quickly…ok?

Haruko: sure!

She follows him with a scared look on his face. They go down a back alley.

Daisuke pushes her up against the wall and lifts her skirt up while kissing her neck.

Haruko tries to scream but he has a hand over her mouth.

Daisuke: shh…you don't want to get me into trouble now do you Haruko?

Haruko: muffled why are you doing this? What have I done?

Daisuke: what can I say? You are an attractive girl Haruko.

He has a smirk on his face as he takes his hands away from her mouth to undo his trousers.

Haruko screams for help.

Katsuro and Yori come running around the corner to see Daisuke hitting Haruko around the head. He then runs away as soon as he sees the two boys charging for him.

Haruko: ow my head.

Katsuro: tears in his eyes Haruko? Haruko? Are you ok?

Yori: who the hell was that?

Haruko: my kinda uncle. He's Goros brother.

Katsuro: let's get you to my place ok?

Yori: I'm gonna go home now ok? Be careful Haruko. And if anything else happens then you can tell me ok?

Haruko: yes. I will I promise.

They go their separate ways (after getting Harukos bags).

They get to Katsuros house.

He brings her into his room and lays her down on his bed and puts her bags next to the bed.

Haruko: thank you for saving me Katsuro.

Katsuro: what was going on?

Haruko: oh…umm…it was nothing!

Katsuro: then why did you scream for help?

Haruko: he was hitting me that's all.

Katsuro: let me see your head. he looks at her head well it isn't bleeding!

He gets a cloth and some warm water.

He starts to gently dab her head where it is swollen.

After an hour he finished. He hugs her tightly and kisses her cheek.

Katsuro: I'm sorry for not looking after you! I should have protected you better! I was blind! I am…

She kisses him gently on the lips.

Haruko: sorry…I didn't mean to! Sorry Katsuro!

Katsuro: no don't be! It's fine!

She tugs tightly onto his top as a sign of feeling safe.

He looks down at her.

(Katsuro: thinking she is so fragile…anyone could take advantage of her. Why was I so blind as to not realize she was getting beaten?)

Haruko: are you ok Katsuro?

Katsuro: oh yeah! I was just thinking.

Haruko: Katsuro?

Katsuro: yeah what is it?

Haruko: thank you for being my friend. I know I can trust you!

Katsuro: say where is Arata?

Haruko: gone home.

Katsuro: are you tired?

Haruko: nope. You?

Katsuro: not really no.

They stand up.

Katsuro turns on a slow romantic song. He then reaches a hand out to Haruko.

They start to slow dance.

At the end of their dance Katsuro picks Haruko up and into his arms then onto his bed.

He lies on top of her and starts to kiss her.

Haruko: Katsuro I'm sorry I can't do this.

Katsuro sits on the end of the bed away from Haruko.

She sits up and looks at him.

Katsuro: why don't you like me?

Haruko: it's not that I don't like you…I do but I just can't have a boyfriend.

Katsuro: are you in love with Arata?

Haruko: NO! No I am just friends with him.

Katsuro: Yori?

Haruko: no. look I don't love anyone! All the ones I loved died on me!

Katsuro: what do you mean?

Haruko: everyone I love…they always die…I fear that Arata is next.

Katsuro: but I thought you said that you don't love him.

Haruko: yes I do love him…but as an older brother.

Katsuro: so what are you trying to say?

Haruko: I can't get close to people because otherwise they might die!

Katsuro: well I won't die! I promise you! Ok?

Haruko: but how can you be sure?

Katsuro: I promise ok?

Haruko: I can't risk your life Katsuro.

Katsuro: why not?

Haruko: it's nothing.

Katsuro: no you tell me now!

Haruko: it's nothing.

Katsuro: why don't you trust me?

Haruko: it's not that!

Katsuro: …well I don't believe you…man I should just take you back to your house! I was stupid to think that I would ever convince you that I love you soo much!

Haruko: I love you too! she throws her hands onto her mouth

Katsuro: what?

Haruko: muffled I said nothing!

Katsuro: if you don't tell me then…he gets a knife I will start self harming right in front of you!

Haruko: muffled I…love…you…too.

Katsuro drops the knife to the floor and drops to the floor himself. Tears of joy pouring down his cheeks.

Katsuro: why didn't you tell me?

Haruko: because if I love you, you might die. I don't want you to die.

Katsuro: and I already told you that I promise you that I won't die! You didn't die on me so I won't die on you.

Haruko: but I'm not your type.

Katsuro: what do you mean?

Haruko: I'm not pretty, I don't wear make-up, and I don't dress up with short skirts! That is the type of girl that you would want…like Emi!

Katsuro: I only dated her for less than a day…then she dumped me…she isn't my type Haruko.

Haruko: huh? What do you mean?

Katsuro: well you see I go for personality, kindness and cuteness. No one I have ever known has ever had all of those qualities!

Haruko: so why do you like me then?

Katsuro: because you DO have those qualities and an extra one…

Haruko: what is the extra one?

Katsuro: …you're different and proud of it! You don't try to impress people it just comes naturally like your smile!

Haruko: but I am not popular! What if you go down? I know that you like being popular!

Katsuro: you are more popular than Emi!

Haruko: no I'm not! You can be very silly and funny sometimes do you know that Katsuro? That's one of the main things that I like about you!

Katsuro: well all I know is that I cant believe that an angel like you has come into my life! It is the miracle that I always wished for but never got! Until now!

Haruko: I still can't go out with you though! I am going tomorrow!

Katsuro: where to?

Haruko: I had to tell you that I was moving to England when I am just going to a school down the road from you.

Katsuro: where? What's it called?

Haruko: diamond high school.

Katsuro: well why can't you stay here with us in our school?

Haruko: my foster parents feel that you are dangerous for me to be around…they don't trust any of you!

Katsuro: well can I let the others know?

Haruko: it would be best if you don't.

Katsuro: well I will pick you up from school everyday ok?

Haruko: fine. But don't let Goro and Chiyoko see you.

Katsuro: what about Daisuke?

Haruko: he got chucked out of the house yesterday.

Katsuro: oh ok then. Well I still wanna know if you will go out with me.

Haruko: will you tell anyone?

Katsuro: no unless you want me to.

Haruko: well as long as you don't tell then ok then!

Katsuro: WHAT? Really?

Haruko: yep.

Katsuro: what shall I call you?

Haruko: Haruko?

Katsuro: no I mean nickname wise! Silly!

Haruko: umm…you decide!

Katsuro: ok then babe!

Haruko: babe? What does that mean?

Katsuro: like you are my baby girl! I guess!

Haruko: ok then…well can you decide for what I should call you as well please?

Katsuro: well you could call me babe as well if you want.

Haruko: ok then…babe.

She smiles sweetly at him.

Katsuro: oh how I have missed that!

He hugs her tightly and closely again she grips onto his shirt in a loving way.

He lays her down on the bed again and then lies on top of her again and starts to kiss her deeply and passionately.

She closes her eyes as they kiss then looks up at Katsuro as he jumps at the sound of a gun shot. He runs over to the window and has look down to see Yori, Daiki, Hiraku and Saburo all shooting at a gang that is chasing them.

Haruko: what is it? Katsuro? Come on tell me! I need to know what's going on!

Katsuro: looks down to see his friends burst into his house with the other gang following them inside SHIT! Ok then babe! Get underneath the bed and don't come out until I say that it is safe ok?

Haruko: first please tell me what's going on! Please! Will you get hurt?

Katsuro gets a gun out and leaves the room shutting the door behind him leaving Haruko alone.

She gets underneath the bed and hears gun shots from outside the door.

Yori: o.c Katsuro! Where is Haruko? Is she safe?

Katsuro: o.c just concentrate on getting these assholes out of my house!

Daiki: o.c KATSURO! LOOK OUT!

Katsuro screams in pain.

Hiraku: o.c OH YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!

Saburo: o.c BRING IT ON YOU BASTARDS!

More gun shooting another scream...unfamiliar voice.

---Silence---

Yori: o.c ok then. Look fellas we give in!

Leader: o.c shut up bitch! So Katsuro? Who is this Haruko? She your new girl? Well where is she? Is she here?

Katsuro: o.c fuck you man! Why should I tell you! Why don't you go fuck your mum?!

Leader: o.c ok then boys search this place! Find his girl and bring her to me! Alive. HURRY UP!

Sound of people searching the house. Stuff being smashed. Bang! Smash! Crash!

The door to the bedroom opens and Haruko moves as far back as she can to the wall.

A face appears in front of her.

Gang member#1: hey! I found her! Come on out of there gorgeous! We won't hurt you!

She gets out from under the bed with tears in her eyes. The gang member takes her over to his leader. He shoves her to the floor.

Leader: wow she is very pretty isn't she Katsuro? I wonder how she would look with her brains splattered on your floor.

He takes his gun out and puts it to her head.

Yori: she has nothing to do with our gang! She is moving tomorrow! Leave her alone!

Leader: shut up dickhead! Was I talking to you?

Yori is being held down by one of the other gang members he takes a knife out and puts it to his arm.

Daiki: you think we are scared of you? If you were a real man you would kill one of us! Not a girl!

The leader pulls the safety back so that the gun clicks.

Leader: I WILL FUCKING DO IT SO STOP TEASING ME YOU FUCKING BUM SUCKER!

Katsuro: please man just leave her! She is just a friend! She is going back to England tomorrow. So just leave her alone ok?

Leader: do you want me to kill her?

Haruko: please don't hurt me!

Leader: SHUT UP BITCH!

He hits her in the head with the gun.

Haruko: screams in pain OOOOWWWW!!!!

Katsuro: HARUKO!

Yori: LET HER GO!

Daiki: LEAVE HER ALONE!

Leader: you all seem overly protective of her! Maybe we will just take her with us…what do you think boys?

Gang members: yeah we can give her really good time as well!

One of them strokes her face and then kisses her deeply.

She flinches and gags.

Katsuro: getting angry you really don't wanna do that!

Leader: what? Kiss her? Hey boys? Each of you up for a kiss?

All other gang members: you bet!

Leader: well go on then!

They all start to take turns of kissing her.

Katsuro: stop it! Yon know not to tease me Taro!

Taro: oh? And why is that?

Katsuro pushes Taros' strongest man off of him.

He charges towards Taro with an angry look on his face.

Taro puts the gun to Harukos head.

Katsuro stops and sits down.

Katsuro: what do you want with us anyway?

Taro: well for starters I wanna beat the living shit out of you lot! And then for the main course to take your girl and then for desserts your girl…in bed!

Katsuro: listen now ok? You let her go and I will come with you no tricks or anything!

Taro: no offense but…you're not my type! I prefer Miss Haruko here!

Katsuro: look she has got nothing to do with you lot! She has no idea what is going on! Just leave her out of this!

Haruko: Katsuro…I'm scared!

Katsuro: don't worry you are going to be fine ok?

Haruko: nervous nod ok…then.

Taro: SHUT UP!

He hits her in the head again.

Haruko: OOWW! What have I done to you?

Taro: look unless you wanna get really badly hurt then I suggest that you stop yelling! Honestly! You are giving me a headache!

Katsuro: TARO! If you touch her even one more time then I will make you wish that you were never born!

Taro: if I touch her one more time?

Katsuro: you heard me!

Taro: sneer well then I guess that I will have to show you how a man looks after a girl then!

He picks her up and starts to tongue her deeply while moving his arms up and down her body. He then pushes her up against the wall and opens her legs and moves in between them and moves his body against hers in a sexual way.

He then ties her arms and legs up and gags her then puts her over his shoulder and starts to walk out of the room.

Katsuro looks at Harukos face and can see her face flooding with tears. He gets up from where he was sitting then kicks Taro in the back making him drop Haruko head first and knocking Haruko out. He starts to brutally attack Taro.

_**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**_

Taro is lying on the floor bleeding and unconscious with his gang around him.

They pick him up and run to the hospital.

Katsuro watches them as they leave then he turns around to Haruko, Yori, Daiki, Saburo and Hiraku.

Daiki: man that fall must have hurt! She is out cold.

Katsuro goes over to his window clutching his fists covered with Taros blood.

Yori: hey Katsuro? You ok?

Katsuro: get out of my house.

Saburo: what?!?

Katsuro: get out of my house! If you lot didn't show up then NONE of this would've happened! NOW GET OUT!

Hiraku: fine then man. See you tomorrow.

They all go leaving Haruko lying on the floor defenseless.

He sits down by her side and puts his hand to where her heart is to feel it thumping.

He picks her up and lies her down on his bed then lies down on top of her kissing her deeply and passionately.

She starts to wake up. She puts a hand on the back of his head. He jumps then looks down to see her smiling up at him.

Haruko: hello handsome.

Katsuro: oh thank god you are ok!

Haruko: umm I am fine are you ok?

Katsuro: I am now that you are ok!

Haruko: you like to lie on top of me don't you?

Katsuro: oh sorry…am I crushing you? sharp pain in arm OW!

Haruko: KATSURO! Are you ok? What's wrong?

Katsuro: covers his arm I'm fine…it's nothing.

Haruko: please? Let me see…please…babe.

Katsuro looks down at her concerned face then kisses her while taking her hand and putting it to his hurt arm. She feels some blood.

Haruko: babe! What happened to you?

She tries to push him up but he won't budge. He looks down at her seriously.

Katsuro: I was protecting you babe! There is no way that I am letting you get hurt! Taro shot me before he found you…I didn't want him to find you!

Haruko: Katsuro! You didn't have to! See I am fine! He didn't do anything to me!

Katsuro: YES HE DID! WHAT HE DID TO YOU…I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED HIM FROM KISSING YOU, FEELING YOUR CURVES AND…doing those sexual moves up against your body…how can you treat that as nothing?

Haruko: I'm…I'm sorry Katsuro! Please don't be angry at me! I…love you!

Katsuro: it just makes me so mad! They can't do that to you!

Harukos mobile starts to ring.

She picks it up.

Haruko: hello?

Daiki: ARE YOU OK?!?

Haruko: yes I am fine! How are you?

Daiki: well we need back up. Would Katsuro be able to come down to the park?

Katsuro: takes the phone what park?

Daiki: school one.

Katsuro: I'll be there in 5 minutes.

He puts the phone down.

He grabs his phone, and then grabs his knife, kisses Haruko then leaves the house.

Haruko sits down on the bed and looks over to the door and then lies down under the covers and goes to sleep.

Cut to view of Katsuro, Daiki, Yori and Saburo.

Katsuro: where is Hiraku?

Saburo: he went home.

Katsuro looks over to the other side of the street to see Taros gang.

Yori: they have been standing there for about 10 minutes. What do you think we should do?

Katsuro: call the rest of the guys. Get them down here…even the girls.

Saburo: what about Haruko?

Katsuro: she stays out of this. If we didn't bring her into our group then she wouldn't have gotten hurt back there.

Yori: where is she now?

Katsuro: she is in bed.

Daiki: so you think she is safe?

Katsuro: I don't think so…I KNOW so!

They look over to the gang to see some of them leaving.

Katsuro: Yori. Call the others…NOW!

Yori gets his phone out and starts to call the others.

_**HALF AN HOUR LATER**_

All of Katsuros friends are there and walking over to the other gang.

As they walk over the other gang takes out weapons like chains and knives. Katsuros gang freezes.

Taro comes out from the crowd with a gun and a chain around his waist.

Katsuro: what do you want?

Taro: I want pay back! Say where is your little girlfriend?

Katsuro: none of your business!

Taro: I heard she is in bed! I just sent a couple of my lads to bed.

Katsuro: HARUKO!

They all run to Katsuros house and to his bedroom to see that Haruko isn't there.

Katsuro walks over to his bed to see a note reading:

'Dis is ur payback! U ain't getin her bak! We will take care of her so dw! If u want her bak den u meet us at da bridge with £2000 dat u owe us! See u at 11:00pm Later man!...by da way she has a nice body…don't u fink? Later bruv!'

Katsuro: they took her…Haruko…I broke my promise! I am sorry babe!

Yori: what do you mean 'babe'?

Katsuro: her nickname.

He looks at them with tears running down his face which is full of tears…silent loving tears.

As they all hug their lovers and start to cry the ending song: At the Beginning starts to play.

As the song finishes they are all counting their money.

Haruko: o.v Why do you do this to me? What have I done to deserve such punishment? I just want to be loved!

Fade to black.

A picture of Haruko and Yuu comes up on the screen.

Fade to bloody floor with a knife sticking out of the ground, a scream.

Black out


End file.
